


Broken Fairy Tale

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this, at least that is what Levy believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Second Gajeel x Levy fic haha *_* I'm in love with this ship right now, with all the things going on in FT (especially chapter 300) I couldn't help but want to write something again, it's kinda tragic but oh well...
> 
> Anyway this is for my lovely Rusky-Boz 3333
> 
> (c) Mashima
> 
> Enjoy!

Dragons where to be slayed, not loved.

That's how the story always went in her favorite books as a child. It fascinated Levy how the dragon in the stories never seemed to learn, of course they were formulaic stories, which she understood now. But as a child sitting there as she read story after story of the dragon it confused her…and made her a little sad.

But that's how it always went.

But now, years later that thought process changed. The dragon wasn't bad; he was terrifying but also friendly. But of course they were two different dragons, but the one she thought of and now stared at was confusing to her. A part of her was terrified of him (it was hard not to be, since he gave her many reasons to be scared but also many reasons not to be scared). But even so he confused Levy so much, he was different then she thought he was or would be and he grew softer more easily to talk to and be around, despite her slight reprehension of him at first.

And then things changed.

That one week before the S class contest, that one week changed everything that Levy wanted to know or admit. He was different, not all like she had come to imagine and nothing like that man she met that day. How, with his own goals, honestly helped her train for the fights and in his own way encouraged her to get stronger, made her finally have some faith in herself.

That's when she made her mistake.

Now, month's later things had changed drastically, and he now lay in her arms, beaten.

_Gajeel never could be beaten, not now._

Bleeding, but still smiling up at her laughing at her tears as his hand, warm with blood, touched her cheek. Acting like nothing was wrong, but she could see that he was pretending, cradling her as she tried to move him, lift him.

She was small and not strong but she got him to his feet somehow, her pen in her mouth ready as she tried to forget those books and how one line stood in her mind, of one book that was different from them all.

_Dragons were to be slayed, not loved you foolish girl._


End file.
